<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【湖南】断尾 by cranberrycookie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943491">【湖南】断尾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0'>cranberrycookie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>取材自前grf代表与监督不和事件，与真实人物无关</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim "cvMax" Dae-ho/Jo Gyu Nam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【湖南】断尾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>取材自前grf代表与监督不和事件，与真实人物无关</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“你到底想怎么样啊。”</p><p>赵奎南坐在桌子另一端，昏暗的灯光在他脸上泼下一片阴影，突兀、诡谲，好似恐怖片里从夜色浮出的鬼魂。他摩挲着下巴，唇角扯出一丝笑容来：“要不你说个数呗？”</p><p>金大湖双手环抱，靠在沙发椅上，“说什么数？”</p><p>“你说个数，然后我们私了。”西装革履的男人往咖啡里加砂糖，昂贵的腕表折射出一道冷光。金大湖不说话，赵奎南诧异地抬头看了他一眼，又笑：“怎么啊？别生气了，这不是给你赔礼了吗。”</p><p>金大湖冷笑：“你不就是怕丢掉饭碗吗。”</p><p>赵奎南气息一窒，自嘲般地摇头：“你知道吗大湖，这就是最好的解决办法了，对你对我都好。”</p><p>“放你继续当经理，然后卖掉第二个第三个真赫？”</p><p>“他呆在GRF也没有上场机会，我这不是给他找条出路吗。”赵奎南撇嘴，“这个圈子里被埋没的选手太多了，他算得了什么？”</p><p>“而且，”他眯起眼，“你不会真是为了他才搞这一出吧。”</p><p>金大湖沉默了。</p><p>赵奎南探过身子，覆上他的双手，脸上又挂起笑容：“你听我说，大湖，现在最好的办法就是，我们私了，你执教成绩这么好，肯定有队伍抢着要你，到时候……”</p><p>“行了。”金大湖甩开他的手，“赵经理，以前我听你的，这件事没得商量。”</p><p>“你以前听我的？”赵奎南嘴角一僵，“还有，别叫我经理，我们已经不是这种关系了。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>金大湖起身离座，他忽然叫住他，“抱一下吧。”</p><p>男人的脚步一顿。</p><p>“以后估计就没机会了。”赵奎南张开双臂，“最后一次，来嘛。这几年你辛苦了，哥哥对不起你。”</p><p>金大湖无言地站着，最后还是走过去，抱住了比他矮半个头的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>“奎南哥抱一个！”</p><p>赵奎南堪堪来得及将烟头别到身后，就被圈进了一个宽阔有力的怀抱里。对方把头埋在他颈间，鼻子一抽一抽，像是感冒了。</p><p>一股酒气钻进鼻端，他拍了拍监督的背，语气严厉而柔和：“又喝酒了？”</p><p>“嗯，和道贤他们。赢了实在是太开心了……”</p><p>“以后还会赢很多呢。”他将男人蓬乱的卷发揉乱，“少喝点，看你哭哭啼啼的成什么样子。”</p><p>“嗯。”金大湖抬起头看着他，用力地点了点头，忽然一把夺过他手中的烟头，“那你也不许抽烟了，对身体不好的。”</p><p>赵奎南一愣，然后低下头笑了。“行，都听你的。”</p><p>金大湖也笑，忽然低下头吻住了经理的嘴唇。赵奎南惊呼一声，将他推开，“你干什么？这是在基地……！”</p><p>“奎南哥，”金大湖撅起嘴，“今天实在是太开心了嘛……”</p><p>赵奎南低头看了看表，哄小孩似地：“时间不早了。你先去休息吧，这周末再说好不好？”</p><p>金大湖摇头：“不要，经理，我想去你房间。”</p><p>“你……”他忽然听见脚步声，转头望去，看见一闪而逝的数据分析师的背影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“怎么这几天没见数据分析师？生病了吗？”</p><p>“噢，没来得及通知大家，我们的数据分析师由于身体原因，前几天辞职了。”</p><p>“啊他没事吧？”</p><p>赵奎南笑得难以捉摸：“我也不清楚，但希望他平安。”</p><p>他回到办公室，喝一口已经凉透了的咖啡，check了所有的邮件，然后将它们一键删除。隔壁传来说笑声，金大湖的声音从一片嘈杂里脱颖而出。</p><p>赵奎南皱了皱眉，走到窗边，为自己点了一根烟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“轻点，大湖……”</p><p>“什么？”他把赵奎南翻过来，像把牛排翻面，然后继续大快朵颐。经理的眼角渗出泪来，“我说，轻一点，我痛。”</p><p>“等一下奎南哥，我马上要到了。”</p><p>覆满精壮肌肉的身体紧绷着，将他嵌进床垫。他的脸陷入阴影里，泪光无声地熄灭。</p><p>“这段时间就不要再做了吧。”他把沾着血的卫生纸丢进马桶，冲掉。“怎么了奎南哥？”“最近有点累……总是睡不好。”</p><p>“别熬夜呀经理。身体重要。”</p><p>他还是挤出笑，说了一声好。</p><p>他从洗手间里出来，看见金大湖坐在床上刷手机，肌肉线条刻在赤裸的上半身，仿佛古罗马雕塑里的君主，健硕，强悍。</p><p>这是他所喜爱的，也是他所憎恨的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>金大湖是天生的独裁者，他果决，严苛，慕强，鄙视弱者。所以崔成源来找他告状的时候，他是毫不意外的。</p><p>他往咖啡里加了一整条砂糖，很轻描淡写地说：“他真的对你们很过分吗，那是该管一管了。”</p><p>后来撕破脸的时候，金大湖跟他说：“你别告诉我，你是真为了他们才赶我走的。”他只是沉默不语，权当默认。</p><p>可是最初的最初，究竟也是他先越过了红线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>“赵奎南经理为谋取私利，擅自介入选手合同，强迫选手签订合约，严重损害选手权益，予以永久禁赛处罚。”</p><p>“金大湖监督对选手实施言语与肢体暴力，造成恶劣影响，予以永久禁赛处罚。”</p><p>他们一个口蜜腹剑，唯利是图，一个独断专行，暴戾恣睢，最后媒体寥寥数字的报道，竟成了最真实的侧写。</p><p>“既然他想搞我，那就别想我帮他瞒着他做过的那些事。本来他走人就是最好的结局，啧，非要搞成这样。”</p><p>助理小心翼翼道：“那您以后……”</p><p>“我没什么可担心的。”赵奎南抿一口咖啡，“我是个商人，在这一行倒了就去做下一行。可他除了打游戏还会什么？”</p><p>助理若有所思：“哦……”</p><p>“还是年轻啊大湖。本来那孩子也能有别的出路的，你这么一折腾，啧……”</p><p>助理忽然问：“您到底是……为了什么才让监督辞职的？”</p><p>赵奎南摸了摸下巴：“因为他太武断太独裁了，他想把队伍变成他的私有物，我们不能看着这种事发生。”</p><p>助理盯住他：“真的吗？”</p><p>他低下头去避开助理的眼神：“当然咯，还能有别的原因吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>赵奎南将选中的几百张照片一键删除，剩下最后一张，是他们聚餐的时候，金大湖喝多了搂着他的肩，他也笑着，一身笔挺的西装显得有些格格不入。</p><p>可这确实是他们最快乐的时光。那时候他是资历深厚的电竞经理，他是实力超群的优秀监督，他们的队伍在泥潭中挣扎，但光明仅仅一线之隔。他们终将会攀上巅峰，艳惊四座。</p><p>他和金大湖不同，他谨小慎微，他心如蛇蝎，善于将所有的心思藏在笑面之下。他赶金大湖走，不仅是给自己留一条退路，他想要把更见不得光的事情一并埋藏。可自从第一次金大湖将他拥入怀中，他就再也没有了退路。</p><p>在一万米的高空之上，他瘫在经济舱的座椅里，终究是无言地落了一滴眼泪。</p><p>----fin----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>